<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>god has abandoned cities by fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730284">god has abandoned cities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020'>fandom Priest 2020 (fandomPriest2020)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж fandom Priest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Priest (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Inspired by..., Jewelry, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomPriest2020/pseuds/fandom%20Priest%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a series of jewelry inspired by the cities from the movie // серия украшений, вдохновлённая городами из фильма</p><p>материалы: натуральные камни, стекло, металл, керамика</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Челлендж fandom Priest 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Августин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Город №7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Кафедрал Сити</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Иерихон</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Сола Мира</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>